powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 21: The New Evil
Art 21: The New Evil is the first episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the twenty-first in total of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of Scorch, Shogun Of The Dailok Terror, and Noelle. Plot 4 months after the death of Prince NIghtshroud, Varla Foxer has roamed around looking for Scourge and Raizo for answers as to why they abandoned the battlefield. One day while tumbling around, she finds them. Angry, she questions Scourge, and he claims he had nothing to do with it. Scourge angrily scars Varla on her "human face" exclaiming her human like attributes disturbed the Dailok balance. Varla does not belive him and exclaims those two left the battlefield. With them there, the rangers would have lost. Raizo jumps into the fray and warns Varla, as he believe Scourge will lead the Dailok to greatness. Feeling betrayed by her old mentor, Varla walks away exclaiming "You won't win Scourge" Seeing as the Dailok threat has been thrashed, the rangers have separated. Each is back to their previous lives. One morning, Matt goes for a run and a girl named Noelle out runs him and laps him, each time exclaiming "on your right". Matt, intruigued wants to see how she is so fast. Noelle responds "Im not fast, you are just slow!" with a laugh. Noelle is an athletic, funny girl and Matt takes a liking to her. Meanwhile, Andy is back to flying, Hector back to comedy, Kevin returns to the Police force, and Alyssa is a mechanic again. Gin, thinking Ken is to hyper, sends him to school to get a break. After arguing with Scourge and being scarred by him, Varla pools all of her energy to revive the most powerful general of Nightfang, his great shogun and right hand man, Scorch. Scorch, Shogun Of The Dailok Terror is not only the highest Dailok official , but Scourge's older brother as well. He is rage filled and conquering, but intelligent and well versed. He is potentially more dangerous to the rangers than Nightshroud. He awakens and asks "Where am I? This isn't the Senate Floor!" and begins to attack the plant life around. Varla tries to calm him down and tell him about everything that has happened. Before they were sealed by Sauske, Scorch apparently was looking for a new weapon, the FireStar, a powerful resource and leads Varla and a Fearite army to where the supposed location of the FireStar. Upon arrival, he commands Fearites to excavate the ruins of the FireStar. When he hears about Scourge he gets angry and begins to exclaim he will kill that rat. Varla tells him about the rangers and he is interested in their powers, and creates SulFace, based on Sulfur to kidnapp the rangers so he can test their power. In the middle of a show, Andy is kidnapped, as the other rangers are too. When Matt hears from Gin that the other four are missing, he tells Noelle he will talk to her later, he takes Ken out of school, and the two run to find out what is going on. Ken excited to get back to action is super excited. The two get to the forest and find SulFace and the other 4 rangers bound and tied. They fight Sulface and release the other rangers and They reunite together. The 6 morph and become the Power Rangers Ninja Heat again. They defeat Sulface and summon the Shogun Heat Megazord to defeat him in his giant mode. As Sulface was a test run of the rangers Scorch is mellow and declares war on them. renewing the Dailok and Rangers battle. Debuts -Scorch, Shogun Of The Dailok Terror -Noelle -Sulface Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat